Anywhere
by Youkai kagami
Summary: Oneshot songfic. NaruHina. A date that turns into something much more. A confession of feelings. Rated T just to be safe...


_A/N: Okay…My second ever oneshot. Also a Naruto one, as I just finished two chapters of Higurashi House and wrote Saving Me, my first ever oneshot, so am in a Naruto mood. It's a songfic, too…my first of those. A lot of my info on this show comes from short clips on the 'net, character descriptions, expositions on romances and the like. So ignore OOC-ness. And tell me what you think!

* * *

_

**Anywhere**

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me?_

She stared at him, longingly, watching as he animatedly explained his strategy to the shinobi beside him.

If only she were brave enough.

Brave enough to call his name.

Make him see her.

Go up to him.

Touch his arm.

His hand.

His face.

Didn't he know?

Did he really not have a chance of even liking her?

In **that** way?

What was the use?

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?_

He sighed in frustration.

Why did she persist in being a slave to fear?

If she really liked him, as Sakura and Ino had pounded into him the other night, then wouldn't she even talk to him?

He really did like her.

She was so delicate.

So fragile.

So strong.

He'd have to take matters into his own hands.

Somehow.

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

She saw him walking, and quickly blushed.

And turned away.

Ignoring him.

She heard his footsteps.

Towards her.

He wasn't, was he?

No.

She was shy, in the shadows, not pretty at all, weak, unnoticeable, weird…he was walking past her.

Yes, that was it.

She was just in the way.

She stepped to the side and watched him under her lashes.

_And at sweet night, you are my own…_

"I heard there's going to be fireworks tonight," he said, standing in front of her with splayed legs, crossed arms, and a casual expression.

He saw her cath her breath and dart a furtive look around, to see who he might be talking to.

He sighed.

Would she never learn?

Didn't she see how beautiful she was?

He gently cupped her chin and turned her face to his.

She blushed scarlet as he quietly repeated his statement.

"Wanna go with me?" he added, his blue eyes searching her white ones.

He was rewarded with wide eyes and mouth, and a small nod.

"Good. See you then!" he called, walking off.

_Take my hand, we're leaving here tonight_

True to his word, later that evening they did meet.

He had a picnic basket and a blanket.

She had a flower in her hair and a radient, albeit shy smile.

He grinned.

She bit her lip.

But took his proffered arm and let him lead her.

He felt the warmth of her slender arm on his.

And realized that she was wearing a very attractive skirt and blouse.

Quite unlike the coat and pants she was often clothed in.

He smiled and gently pulled her closer.

_There's no need to tell anyone_

She couldn't believe what was happening.

Nor could she believe that she hadn't told anyone.

Not Ino.

Not Sakura.

Not her teammates, who were more protective than any older brother.

Not Neiji, who was just as bad.

She felt a little giddy from the exhiliration.

But let that be weighted down by the fact that she would never be allowed to be in a relationship with someone who did not pass the approval of her family.

That meant Kakai Genkai.

And good stock.

She might as well just have fun, though.

He had asked her out, after all.

Wouldn't do to disappoint him.

_They'd only hold us down_

He knew how her family felt.

About him.

About her.

About any relationship that any Hyuuga had.

They were breeding fanatics.

But he didn't care.

He had that night to show her what it meant to be alive.

To give her a taste of the freedom he had seen in that mysterious girl in the waterfall.

To show her that he loved her.

With all his heart.

No matter what her family decided in the matter.

Yes, tonight he would show the most wonderful girl he knew just how much she meant to him.

_So by the morning's light_

She nervously giggled, knowing she'd hate herself in the morning.

Her family would find out.

She would never see him again.

She'd be punished.

Lectured.

Married off.

Her training curtailed.

She'd be a laughingstock, the first Hyuuga in generations to deviate and want someone unapproved.

She set herself, and mentally slapped her face.

And told herself to grow up.

And vowed to have fun.

No matter what the cost.

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

Laying out the blanket and setting out the picnic supplies, he had a thought.

What if he asked her?

Then and there?

To come a second time?

Or…

No, he couldn't.

Too much pressure on her.

The poor darling.

Or maybe he could.

Let her know that he loved her.

That he wanted to be with her.

And let the choice be hers.

Not her family's.

Not his.

Hers.

If she opted for safety, then he would support her.

If she didn't, then he would…

Dance for joy, in all likelihood.

_Where love is more than just your name_

She knew she loved him.

Loved.

Really.

Truly.

Deeply.

She wasn't so sure about his feelings, though.

Not at all sure, in fact.

She wanted to know.

If he would just go out with her.

Have some fun.

Maybe become friends.

But nothing more.

Or, if she would get to say the words she so often had heard her mother whisper.

My love.

Would he let her?

Would he answer?

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

"Hinata-chan."

She looked up at him, startled out of her reverie.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

She nodded slowly.

"Anything, Naruto-kun."

"Well…"

And he proceeded to tell her the story.

Of a "friend".

Who loved a girl.

And wanted to be with her.

But didn't want to scare her.

Or find that she didn't return his feelings.

And how the girl's family hated the friend.

And how he wanted to take her away.

So they could be together.

And she listened with rapt attention.

Pondering every word.

_No one knows who we are there_

She couldn't believe it.

He was a horrible liar.

It didn't take her eyes to see right through him.

She nearly fainted, it was so exciting.

He wanted to…

To…

To take her away.

Make her his.

Go somewhere were there were no obligations.

No traditions.

Only them.

Together.

As she had never dared to dream.

Did he really mean it?

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

He watched the confusion spread over her pale face.

Saw the blush heat up the cheeks.

Her smile as she realized exactly what he was asking.

Her eyes still wide in wonderment and disbelief.

To him, she had never looked so beautiful.

And it only solidified his resolve.

He was going to give her everything of himself.

No matter what the cost.

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

How many times had she dreamt of this?

Of something like this?

Of him asking her, in some small way, to be his?

She had thought about it so often.

Dreamt on it for so long.

She had finally given up.

And, now, he was here.

Wanting to be with her.

Not caring what anyone else thought.

No, she could stop dreaming.

But not because it was useless.

Because it was coming true.

_Let's run away – I'll take you there!_

He reached out.

And gently took her hand in his.

And lifted it to his lips.

And kissed it ever so softly.

He saw her blush, and drew her closer to him.

And gently pushed her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Hinata. What should we do?"

He didn't want to tell her what to do.

They had done it for so long.

He wanted to take her away from here.

So no one could stop them.

_We're leaving here tonight_

Her head on his shoulder.

Their hands intertwined.

She nearly fainted.

She heard his question.

And answered without thinking.

"Let's go away. Where we can be together."

Where no one could stop them.

Where she would be free to love him the way she always had.

It didn't matter where.

It didn't matter how.

The 'when' was 'soon'.

As soon as possible.

To be together.

Forever.

_There's no need to tell anyone_

He smiled at her words.

He had hardly dared to hope that she would choose to defy her family.

He would have to talk to the Hokage.

Request permission to leave town on a long, easy mission.

Take her with him.

No one would have to know.

No one would be told.

Not until they came back.

Married.

Together.

Unbreakable.

The Hokage would keep their secret.

And let them leave so no one would be suspicious.

And they would be together.

At last.

_They'd only hold us down_

She forced herself not to think of her family as they watched the fireworks explode against the sky.

They would disapprove.

Particularly Neiji.

And she had always told him everything.

Almost everything.

He would hate this descision.

She might even be disowned.

If they found out, they might destroy the relationship.

No.

They would destroy it.

No 'maybe'.

So she wouldn't tell them.

_So by the morning's light_

Dawn was breaking, and still he sat.

With her, asleep now, on his shoulder.

His coat on her back.

His arm holding it in place.

Her little hand nestled in his.

And he had never been happier.

This was a moment that made everything in his life worthwhile.

All the struggles.

All the pain.

Everything disappeared in this.

In her.

She curled up closer to him, and he put his head on hers.

There was no way that he would ever let this go.

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

She was dreaming.

Of them.

Walking along a path.

Him looking at a map.

Upside down.

Because it was him.

She was laughing at him, and telling him to turn it around.

'No!' he protested.

'We're halfway there already, my love.'

She put her arm through his and took the map.

And crumpled it up.

And shoved it in her pack.

'So let us go wherever the road takes us.'

He smiled at her.

And agreed.

And kissed her forehead.

And she woke up.

_Where no one needs a reason_

He felt her stir against him, and laugh softly in her dreams.

He didn't know.

Couldn't tell.

Had no idea why.

Why he loved her so much.

Why he had never seen her love for him before.

It just…was.

There were no words.

No ways to explain.

He supposed that, in love, one didn't need a reason.

Thank the gods for that.

Because, if asked, he couldn't have said why he loved her so much.

_Forget this life_

She remembered all his pain.

Had seen his sorrow.

She didn't want that to hurt him anymore.

She wanted to take it all away.

To cleanse all those painful memories with loving hands.

To heal his wounds.

And to show him that, no matter what they said, he was wonderful.

He needed to forget all the harsh words.

To know only love.

Only that she loved him.

No pain.

No sorrow.

Only life.

And hope.

And happiness.

_Come with me_

Did he dare ask her?

To go away with him?

Would she be too frightened?

He couldn't let himself be plaugued by these doubts.

No.

He would ask her.

She would come.

They would be together, as they should have been all those years ago.

_Don't look back, you're safe now_

She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head more securely on his shoulder.

She felt his strong arms tighten around her.

And vowed not to ever look back beyond this moment.

Nothing in the past mattered.

Not now.

In his arms, she was safe.

And he loved her.

And she loved him.

There was no need to remember anything else.

There was nothing but their love, and the promise of a future.

Together.

_Unblock your heart_

He needed her to be able to get over her shyness.

To be able to show him that she loved him.

He needed confirmation.

Didn't want to do anything she wouldn't want.

The change in their position was an excellent start.

But would she always be that expressive?

Or would her shyness kick in?

_Drop your guard_

She needed him to always be this sensitive.

Sweet.

Caring.

Would he?

She was afraid.

Afraid that any wrong move would have his armour back up.

That he would be tougher when they weren't alone.

He had a reputation.

Would he always be this kind?

Or would he hide behind the shell, afraid of being hurt?

_No one's left to stop you_

No matter what.

He would always care.

Make her feel more comfortable.

Let no one get in their way.

Let nothing stop them.

He told her so.

No matter what.

She would always love him.

Show him how she felt.

Let nothing get in their way.

Let no one stop them.

She told him so.

_We're leaving here tonight_

He tilted her chin, cupping it with a gentle hand.

"I'll speak to Tsunade tomorrow."

She nodded, her cheeks still flushed in the morning light.

He grinned at her.

And leaned down to gently cover her lips with his.

_There's no need to tell anyone_

She wound an arm around his neck, and let the other press against his chest.

She felt safe.

For the first time in a long time, she wasn't scared.

Of anything.

She caressed his cheek with her palm and deppened the kiss.

_They'd only hold us down_

He brushed her hair from her face with his fingers.

And held her tightly to him.

Eyes closed, he broke away and caressed her forehead with his lips.

She blushed.

He could feel it.

_So by the morning's light_

She laid her head on his shoulder and moved to sit on his lap.

He put his chin atop her blue hair.

And they wrapped their arms around each other.

More tightly then before.

Eyes still closed.

She began to sing spftly as the sun rose higher in the sky.

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

It didn't matter what happened.

Where they went.

How they got there.

Nothing mattered.

Except them.

Together.

Finally.

Forever.

_Where love is more than just your name_

"My love," he whispered.

"Dearest," she replied.

And they softly kissed again.

_

* * *

A/N: Damn. Nine pages. Longest document I've ever written. I think it's a bit too long…tell me what you think. This is more fluff-ish than my first oneshot…I'm experimenting…let me know how I did! Oh, by the way…the song is "Anywhere" by Evanescence. 'Tis beautiful, ne?_


End file.
